


Multi-Fandom Princess Bride Prompts

by RosieSampaguita



Series: Tumblr Prompts Series [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Only platonic sans and chara, Sentence Prompts, Tumblr Prompts, princess bride prompts, still up for requests
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 06:11:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18685723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieSampaguita/pseuds/RosieSampaguita
Summary: I have a list of quotes from Princess Bride taken from bloodhealer on Tumblr.





	1. Prompt List

**Author's Note:**

> I'll eventually have small snippets for each prompt but if anyone wants to see certain characters with a prompt, feel free to message me!

1\. “You keep using that word. I do not think it means what you think it means.”  
2\. “Drop. Your. Sword.”  
3\. “Life is pain, _____. Anybody who says otherwise is selling something.”  
4\. “I am not left handed.”  
5\. “As you wish.”  
6\. “I wasn’t worried. Maybe I was a little bit concerned, but that’s not the same thing.”  
7\. “You mean you wish to surrender to me? Very well, I accept.”  
8\. “Truly, you have a dizzying intellect.”  
9\. “Mawage. Mawage is wot bwings us togeder today.”  
10\. “Have fun storming the castle.”  
11\. “There’s a shortage of perfect breasts in this world. It would be a pity to damage yours.”  
12\. “Is very strange. I have been in the revenge business so long, now that it’s over, I don’t know what to do with the rest of my life.”  
13\. “Have you ever considered piracy?”  
14\. “Death cannot stop true love. All it can do is delay it for a while.”  
15\. “Good night, _____. Good work. Sleep well. I’ll most likely kill you in the morning.”  
16\. “You’re trying to kidnap what I’ve rightfully stolen.”  
17\. “You seem a decent fellow… I hate to kill you.”  
18\. “You seem a decent fellow… I hate to die.”  
19\. “You rush a miracle man, you get rotten miracles.”  
20\. “Rodents Of Unusual Size? I don’t think they exist.”  
21\. “You can die slowly, cut into a thousand pieces.”  
22\. “You killed my love.”  
23\. “It’s possible. I kill a lot of people.”  
24\. “I’ve hired you to help me start a war. It’s an prestigious line of work, with a long and glorious tradition.”  
25\. “No one would surrender to the Dread Pirate _____.”  
26\. “I got married. I didn’t want to - it all happened so fast.”  
27\. “Then you’re not married. You didn’t say it; you didn’t do it.”  
28\. “Is this a kissing book?”  
29\. “A word, my lady/lord. We are but poor, lost circus performers. Is there a village nearby?”  
30\. “I’ve got my country’s 500th anniversary to plan, my wedding to arrange, my wife/husband to murder and _____ to frame for it; I’m swamped.”  
31\. “There’s a big difference between mostly dead and all dead.”  
32\. “Yes, you’re very smart. Shut up.”  
33\. “Please consider me as an alternative to suicide.”  
34\. “There will be blood tonight!”  
35\. “That is the sound of ultimate suffering.”  
36\. “Look, I don’t mean to be rude but this is not as easy as it looks, so I’d appreciate it if you wouldn’t distract me.”  
37\. “I challenge you to a battle of wits.”  
38\. “You mean, you’ll put down your rock and I’ll put down my sword, and we’ll try and kill each other like civilized people?”  
39\. “Thank you so much for bringing up such a painful subject. While you’re at it, why don’t you give me a nice paper cut and pour lemon juice on it?”  
40\. “She/He is alive, or was an hour ago. If she/he is otherwise when I find her/him I shall be very put out.”  
41\. “You can die too for all I care!”  
42\. “So I’m here till I die?”  
43\. “I can cope with torture.”  
44\. “I fight gangs for local charities and stuff.”  
45\. “That was a warning, _____. Next time my hand flies on its own. Where I come from, there are penalties when a woman/man lies.”  
46\. “I will never love again.”  
47\. “You mocked me once, never do it again! I died that day!”  
48\. “To the Pain means I leave you in anguish, wallowing in freakish misery forever.”  
49\. “Never go in against a ____ when death is on the line!”  
50\. “We are men of action. Lies do not become us.”  
51\. “They were both poisoned. I spent the last few years building up an immunity to iocane powder.”  
52\. “I would as soon destroy a stained-glass window as an artist like yourself.”  
53\. “I just work for ____ to pay the bills.”  
54\. “It’s not my fault I’m the biggest and the strongest. I don’t even exercise.”  
55\. “I believe everything to be a trap. It’s the reason I’m still alive.”  
56\. “Stop saying that!”


	2. Undertale - Chara and Sans "It's possible, I kill a lot of people"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> “It’s possible. I kill a lot of people.” Chara and Sans please.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Not gonna lie, it’s been more than 3 months since I saw the movie and I almost forgot who said this line and the context XD)
> 
> (Just for explanation’s sake: This is an AU where Chara and Frisk are twins (age 6), Asriel (also age 6) never became a flower, everyone is alive and happy and on the Surface)

“Did you kill him?”

“did i kill who?”

“Did you kill the one I loved?”

“it’s possible. i kill a lot of people. ‘specially this kind.”

Sparks flew between the human child and the skeleton adult as they glared at each other from across the table. Chara had one hand over the chocolate bunny that was sitting on the table, head half eaten while Sans had his hand lifted, freezing Chara in place by turning their soul blue.

Chara glared daggers at the skeleton as they examined the wasteland between them.

On the tabletop of the Dreemurr residence, stood what was once a peaceful colony of chocolate bunnies.

But due to a certain, hungry skeleton, the colony was now a pile of half-eaten cocoa bunny corpses that would make even Anakin Skywalker feel less guilty of slaughtering the sand people in Episode II.

But as devastating as the death of the colony was as a whole, Chara was only focusing on the one bunny that was half-eaten but covered protectively by their hand. This dead bunny was named Mr. Bunny. This was their favorite bunny in the whole set.

“You killed him.” Chara hissed “You dirty bunny killer.” Sans flared his eyesocket dramatically “hey pal, mr. bunny here was sittin’ on this table all alone, and i was hungry.” The skeleton dramatically patted his non-existent stomach and licked his teeth “an’ he was reeeaallll yummy too! coulda gone with some ketchup though……”

That did it. Chara’s soul was filled with the DETERMINATION to avenge Mr. Bunny’s death!! They broke Sans’ hold on their soul and rushed forward, eyes blazing with rage as they leapt across the table and tackled him to the ground.

“THIS. IS. FOR. MR. BUNNNYYYYY!!!!!” Chara screamed before attacking Sans’ ribs with relentless tickles. Sans howled in laughter and attempted to pry the child off him but eventually gave up and succumbed to his doom of tickles.


End file.
